


Волшебник

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Pre-Slash, Voice Acting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Самое известное вокальное шоу страны набирает обороты.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Волшебник

**Author's Note:**

> Преслэш, кроссовер с шоу "Голос".  
> Написано на фест "Снарри Бинго!" на дневниках.  
> Тема: голос

Голос был удивительным.

Бархатистый и нежный, он словно бы был сразу везде: отражался от стен, струился под потолком, и трудно было понять, где именно кроется его источник. Снейп даже не мог наверняка определить, принадлежит ли он мужчине или женщине, и это обескураживало.

Северус осторожно скосил глаза на своих коллег. Все трое, кажется, разделяли его чувства, пребывая в лёгкой прострации. Минерва сосредоточенно хмурила лоб, и без того морщинистый, то ли силясь узнать композицию, то ли задаваясь тем же вопросом, что и Снейп. Флитвик жевал бороду, как делал всегда, когда что-то приводило его в небывалый восторг, и легонько дирижировал крохотными пальцами в такт музыке. Помона же опередила всех: первой нажав на кнопку, она уже расцвела, подобно своим любимым гортензиям, и ласково взирала на сцену, подперев рукой подбородок.

Северус покачал головой. Реакция Помоны, ровно как и других коллег, не была для него аргументом. Нужно думать своей головой. Благо, опыта у него хватало.

Диапазон широкий, октавы три с половиной, не меньше, хотя человек, стоящий сейчас на сцене, и не владеет им как следует. Это можно исправить, но не факт, что получится за короткий срок. Тембр... вот тут, конечно, самое интересное. Высокий, но сильный голос мог принадлежать как женщине-контральто, так и мужчине контратенору... Или даже мальчику, у которого всё ещё не поломался голос, но этот вариант Северус отбросил сразу же, слишком чувствуются мощь и опыт. По характерной хрипотце и кокетливому взгляду Помоны Северус бы сделал ставку на мужчину, но вот композиция... Снейп помотал головой в надежде, что ему послышалось, но бред, звучащий со сцены, никуда не исчез:

«О, приди, помешай моё варево,  
И, если всё сделаешь правильно,  
Ты получишь котёл,  
Полный крепкой, горячей любви...»

Нет, ни один мужчина в здравом уме не станет петь такое. Северус был поражён: впервые за всю историю шоу он столкнулся с песней, которую не слышал раньше, а её текст заставлял усомниться в адекватности автора.

«О, моё бедное сердце, где ты?  
Надолго ль оставило ты меня?..»

Ностальгический вздох Помоны заставил Снейпа поморщиться. Флитвик уже нажал на кнопку и, повернувшись к участнику лицом, чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения в своём кресле.

«Пусть ты разбил его на части,  
Оно вернулось — это счастье!»

Какая-то жуткая безвкусная попса, решил Северус. Причём авторская. Бредни юной влюблённой дурочки, начитавшейся сказок про магию и зелья, булькающие в котлах.

За своими рассуждениями он пропустил момент, когда музыка смолкла, и зал взорвался восторженными аплодисментами. Оказывается, Минерва Макгонагалл в последний момент успела нажать на кнопку и повернулась чуть раньше Северуса, а тот профукал потенциального участника. Снейп фыркнул. Ему было любопытно, но не более того. Несмотря на неоспоримый потенциал девчонки, её вкус оставлял желать лучшего, а конкурсанты с таким уровнем интеллекта Северуса не интересовали. У него вполне слаженная, сильная команда, и даже одно контральто уже имеется.

Кажется, Снейпу не удалось до конца скрыть своё удивление, когда его кресло повернулось, и он взглянул в глаза новому участнику шоу «Голос».

— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. — Мальчишка улыбался не без самодовольства. Наверняка он знал, какой эффект производит на окружающих. Наглец, подумал Северус, отчего-то разозлившись. Ведёт себя так, словно уже победил в проекте. Жаждущий славы, а ведь слава — это ещё не всё.

— Сколько вам лет, Гарри? — заинтересованно спросила Помона.

— Восемнадцать, миссис Спраут.

— Чудесно, просто чудесно! — Флитвик захлопал в ладоши. — Какой удивительный голос! Какой нераскрытый потенциал! Вам просто необходимо выбрать Рейвенкло, уж я-то знаю, что с вами делать, у меня большой опыт, юноша.

— Благодарю вас. — Гарри отчего-то посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот скривился и перевёл взгляд на Минерву.

— Вы талантливый молодой человек, мистер Поттер, — сказала Макгонагалл. — И я буду рада видеть вас в команде Гриффиндора. Но скажите, что за композицию вы исполняли?

— Это авторская песня одной моей знакомой певицы, Селестины Уорлок. Она известна в моих краях, но не более того, потому я не удивлён, что вы её не знаете.

— О, тогда всё ясно! Признайтесь, вы специально решили сбить нас с толку, Гарри? — ласково спросила Помона. — Песня явно женская, и признаться, мы все слегка удивились, увидев вас. Особенно Северус, надо было видеть его лицо!

Снейп заскрипел зубами и кинул на Спраут уничтожающий взгляд. Та лишь захихикала.

— Что ж, Гарри, мы все... то есть почти все, будем рады видеть вас у себя. Кого вы выбираете?

Гарри Поттер задумался, взлохматив и без того растрёпанные волосы. Нелепые круглые очки, которые совершенно ему не шли, сверкнули в свете софитов. Над образом ещё работать и работать, отстранённо подумал Северус. Мальчишка отчего-то притягивал взгляд, несмотря на свою ординарную внешность и потёртые джинсы с кроссовками.

— Я безмерно уважаю вас всех, — наконец, подал голос Гарри. — И, если быть честным, я шёл сюда в надежде, что мне удастся попасть в команду мистера Снейпа.

Все взгляды устремились к Северусу, и тот почувствовал, что против воли начинает краснеть. Чёрт знает что.

— Но поскольку путь на Слизерин мне закрыт, я буду счастлив присоединиться к команде миссис Макгонагалл, — торжественно закончил Гарри, и зал вновь одарил его мощными аплодисментами.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать на шоу «Голос», мистер Поттер!

Пока Минерва обнималась со своим новым подопечным, Северус пытался подавить лёгкий укол разочарования.

Чёрт знает что.

***

— Мистер Снейп!

Северус застыл, слыша за спиной топот кроссовок по паркету, и заставил себя медленно обернуться.

— Мистер Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость.

— Зачем вы так. — Поттер покачал головой. — Я... я просто хотел сказать, что безмерно восхищаюсь вами. Вашим талантом и вашими учениками. Жаль, что мне не довелось стать одним из них.

— Вы удивительный наглец, Поттер, — констатировал Снейп, — с раздутым самомнением. С чего вы взяли, что меня может заинтересовать такой юнец, как вы, да ещё и напрочь лишённый вкуса?

— А, вот вы о чём. — Поттер отчего-то не смутился, а напротив, расплылся в улыбке. Снейп вдруг заметил, что у него поразительно зелёные глаза, похожие на маленькие лучистые прожекторы. Зачем он скрывает их за стёклами очков? — Я так и знал, что эта песня произведёт на вас впечатление. Потому её и выбрал. Хотел вас удивить, сэр.

С этими словами он развернулся и неторопливо пошёл прочь, мурлыча себе под нос: «...ты получишь котёл, полный крепкой, горячей любви». Снейп не мог допустить, чтобы последнее слово осталось за мальчишкой.

— Поттер.

— Да, сэр?

— Не очень-то радуйтесь. Моя команда утрёт вам нос, и вы вылетите из шоу, как пробка из бутылки. Помяните моё слово.

Поттер обернулся, и Снейпу показалось, будто его пригвоздили к месту.

— Думаю, что вы ошибаетесь, сэр. Я надеюсь ещё удивить вас в дальнейшем, — лукаво произнёс он и добавил: — Я ведь, знаете ли, немного волшебник.


End file.
